User talk:TimeMaster
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Social Democratic Party page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Regaliorum (Talk) 13:28, April 30, 2011 :Here you have a proper welcome instead of an automatically generated message: welcome to Lovia! These are not are best times we are living at the moment, but we are working to get things rolling again. Therefore, all help is most welcome. 14:14, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! Welcome! Lovia was unactive but were getting it re-active. If you stay active you can even join congress! I see you joined the LDP if you want you can join a more active party like the one i'm apart of CPL.nm or the SDP if you socialist. For more you can check out List of political parties in Lovia. Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:58, April 30, 2011 (UTC) UNS Currently the UNS-party has but one congressman. We could use one more, and we think YOU are our man. Interested? The Master's Voice 15:14, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :No thanks. I don't like the UNS' ideas. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:17, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, we are still a minor party but in a sea of leftism, a little diversity is always welcome, is it not? The Master's Voice 15:19, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Leftism is good. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:20, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well it's way to fucking big... if one party dominates everything, where's the fun? The Master's Voice 15:22, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::xD Who knows? Besides, I thought we had 3 large parties currently. Or maybe 2. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:23, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Congress If you stay active you can join congress right now! We'd like you to join. Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:14, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Sure, how? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:17, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I'll add you to the list your person William Krosby right? Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:20, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Yep. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:20, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Request to vote In the second chamber forum to approve the new congress. Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:08, April 30, 2011 (UTC) K. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:08, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :Doesn't the current congress have to vote? The Master's Voice 16:10, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, sorry if I wasn't supposed to. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:12, April 30, 2011 (UTC) No you were suppose to. Thanks for the pro vote future congressman! Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:14, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Citizenship You are entitled to full citizenship and the political rights that come with it. Just fill in some information and it will be all yours! I need (1) your character's full name, (2) a main address for your character and (3) your sex. Thanks in advance! 14:30, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :I already filled it out on the Citizen page. Let's see. . . William Krosby, male, 3 Old Port Avenue, Pines, Newhaven, Kings. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:32, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks, saves me the work. 05:35, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Amish Kinley This isn't any of your fault beacuse no one can settle on what Amish Kinley is, but a village is fine. The difference is 14 citizens I get that, but since Amish Kinley hasn't really been determined on what it really is we left it as a private LRC under Lovian rule. And since there closed of we let the latest newspaper results to determine it as a unwritten rule. It's totally up to you, but the latest Nova Times said 235 citizens. In any case good job with the census we really did need one ! Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:19, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I'll keep it as a neighborhood using the neighborhood calculation. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:24, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to propose a add-on law to the nice settlement act saying some communites can be private for reiligous or other reasons with congresses approval. Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:28, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Marc Thomassen Hey, please don't count fake users in the census figures. Census is based on the houses sold to real users. That's why if one user buys a house the total number grows with 121 (includes 120 fictive users per inhabitant). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:36, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :PS, you forgot to check apartment buildings :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:38, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I have the bad habit of giving fictive guys a home. Jonathan Frum isn't real either, sorry if this complicates things. 09:10, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah many people live in apts, including me in Downtown NC. Marcus/Michael Villanova 11:54, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I did count apartments, but a lot of people were counted twice or thrice last census. I think that is the OOC reason why the numbers are down. I'll remove thomassen. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:18, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :Well, then I think we used to use a different system then you. People who have two homes are counted twice, fictive users are not counted, apartment buildings also count. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:09, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::That makes no sense. You don't get counted twice in a census. And I DID count people in apartment buildings. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:10, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes, you said that, but you did forget the apartment building in Millstreet though. Well, I believe it does and we've used this system several years now, so there's no reason in changing it so suddenly. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:11, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::I really don't believe that I didn't count that. I'll double check it. Also, FYI -- using a system for several years does not make it good if it is faulty. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:21, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::Actually, I did not count it. Odd. But all of the residents there do not have their primary residences there. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:23, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Okay. Yes, I know, but it also doesn't mean that it has to be changed immeadiately without discussing it first :) In this case, we've decided for this system, because it's less work counting the inhabitants and stimulates buying houses and making your town more attracting, so people are going to buy a second house in your town. :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:24, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::If you look at the town page, you will still see people have a house, even if it is not their primary residence. So that doesn't really make a difference if they are counted there or not. And some people like quaint towns! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:26, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Well, I like the old system and I'm willing to fight for it ;) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:27, May 8, 2011 (UTC) K then. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:28, May 8, 2011 (UTC) 1st of May On the First of May there was no replacement for the Donia I government - the Villanova Government was not installed until Late April when activity had dropped drastically and measures had to be taken. Get your facts straight brother. The Master's Voice 12:33, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :Don't call me things that I'm not, thanks. The Villanova government was installed on May 1 when we approved the government. We approved the CONGRESS on April 30. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:32, May 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Boy do I feel silly; I read march 1... instead of May 1. Sorry bro, my bad. The Master's Voice 13:27, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :::He already told you he is not your bro, sonny boy. 08:25, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :He's not your boy, guy! Marcus/Michael Villanova 11:51, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Action The King has been absent for a long time now, and has not been active since February. I have opened a discussion here. I won't bring it to Congress just yet, as I want to discuss this with my fellow Citizens (such as you) first. Then if we have some sort of consensus we may vote on this. This will either yield us a new, better monarch, or force the current monarch to return. Both would be good. The Master's Voice 18:34, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Prefer I like your state reform better, let's go foward with it, I support all changes. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:07, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:08, May 26, 2011 (UTC) PM? Is it that we don't put foward a PM anymore but basically, the coalition would but there PM foward. Marcus/Michael Villanova 11:41, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Yes, the government coalition puts their PM forward, and also, the government coalition is organized between the end of polls and inauguration. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:43, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Then there will have to be alot of coalition talks i see Marcus/Michael Villanova 11:48, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Also, the condensement bill is now null and void. Now, we can delegate the positions to the same person twice by using one of their controlled people a minister spot. Say if Jon Johnson was under your control, you could give him the minister of finance while you were the minister of justice at the same time. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:06, May 30, 2011 (UTC)